


Size

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey is watching something and Ian can't help but tease him.





	

Ian walked into his and Mickey’s bedroom after a shower to find Mickey curled up in the sheets and smiling at something on his phone. He didn’t think much of it, so he began to put deodorant on and get dressed. Then Mickey’s smile got wider and he sort of chuckled, biting at his lip.

“What are you watching?” Ian asked, smiling at the way Mickey was smiling.

“Uh, nothing,” Mickey said, shuffling further into the covers, but continuing to look amused.

Ian pulled on some boxers then crawled up the bed to the lump that was his boyfriend. He settled over him. “Are you watching people getting hurt again?” He teased, resting his chin on Mickey’s arm. Mickey just shook his head, eyes glued to his phone. Ian made a whiny noise, “Well what is it? I wanna laugh too.” He was not pouting. He leaned closer and tried to see what Mickey was watching.

Mickey sighed, not even in the mood to protest the nosy-ass giant on top of him after just getting over a cold. He turned his phone and eyed Ian for his reaction.

A grin broke out on Ian’s face, as he watched a miniature horse play with a regular horse, prancing around and keeping up. “Aww.”

“Shut up.”

“What? It’s cute, Mick. The little one with the short legs is keeping up with the bigger one,” Ian said with the straightest face he could manage.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a fucking size joke?”

“Was it funny?” Ian smiled smugly.

“No.”

“Then no.” Ian kissed Mickey on his cheek.

A beat passed before Mickey went back to his cute animal videos, with Ian still lying on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey gets sucked into the rabbit hole that is youtube all the time


End file.
